Valentine's Mishap
by klcm
Summary: Morgan saves Valentine's for Garcia, but then everything gets a little complicated
1. Mistake With Mail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N: **_A huge thanks to Sangreal7, without whom this would not have been written so quickly! I love that she loved so much =D_

_Just a short little fic, hope you like =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Good for nothing, son of a-" Penelope grumbled as she cleared out her office, "Thinks I'm not good enough."

At that moment she was angry, she wasn't saddened or hurt, she was just downright furious that her boyfriend had broken up with her a mere five days before Valentine's. She had planned it all, a one night to remember for the pair of them, and of course, non-refundable.

She slammed about, putting stuff in the bin, throwing out Kevin's clutter. She refused to give him another chance after this. Why would she want a _weedy_ geek like him? Why would she need him to be fair?

She didn't and if in the moments after their breakup Penelope knew one thing above all it was that she was never going to let him grovel his way back into her life. She was through with settling for familiarity, for appreciating a warm body next to her, for settling for what she classed as a good life when clearly it had got boring on both sides.

Penelope picked up a load of letters and put in her outbox, ready to be mailed around. Quickly she placed the files on it ready to taken around to the agents that needed them and she found her desk getting emptier and emptier by the minute.

She took a look at the glass crystal ball Kevin had gotten her for Christmas one year, the one with his face in it and she just grabbed it and dropped it from shoulder level down into the bin and listened to it shatter.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side you," Derek said dryly as he watched her, "What's got you destroying precious goods?"

"Bad break up?" Penelope asked back rhetorically, grabbing another thing Kevin gave her, and she realised just how tacky and cheap he was with his gift so she dropped that down into the bin. "Need anything in particular, my Gorgeous Man?" She asked as she went for the third object, somewhat excited to hear it break.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She dropped it and turned to him, "Talk about what?" She asked him after it smashed, her eyes burning bright, "About how I spent three years pursuing the most boring relationship of my life? How I spent time trying to make it something better and make it something excitable for my boyfriend to turn around and tell me that I'm just not good enough to be his girlfriend anymore? Or how he deserves more than I seem to be _bothered_ to offer him?"

Derek listened to Penelope's anger filled rant, but in it he could hear her tears seeping through, he could hear how near breaking point she was.

"Or how I'm getting quite close to the age of being shoved up on the shelf and no man in a miles radius around me has the slightest inkling of being interested? How's that for talking it out?" She asked and her shoulders slumped and she gave out entirely then, she was finished, just in the moments of Derek arriving at her door and he managed to break down her anger without even speaking many words whatsoever.

And then in the seconds of the first tear falling he swooped in and wrapped his arms around her, letting her give into the release and completely cave of all emotions she was simply going to bottle up after this. He felt her shudders jolt with sobs, the distressed, caught in her throat sound ringing out and all he could do was soothe her gently.

"It'll be okay, Baby," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, ignorant of the multiple flowers clips in her hair.

Penelope sucked in a deep breath, "Will it?" She asked him, "no one wants me, I thought Kevin was it." She sobbed again, "I gave him everything I had and it wasn't enough, w-what if that's it? W-what if I'm never enough for anyone?"

"Oh, Baby, you will be, you'll be more than someone can handle," He said, plotting Kevin's slow death in his mind. "Lynch never deserved you, never, and if you think otherwise then more fool you. He got lucky with you and he didn't appreciate what you gave him."

"Maybe it was too soon after Battle." Penelope finally said as she backed away, her face completely tear streaked, "I mean, where I was at that time wasn't perfect timing to start a relationship. Maybe it just took all this time for me to realise."

"Shh," He said and pulled her back as the tears began, "You did back then what you needed to and after this, you'll do what you need to do to get back on track."

Penelope was silent for a moment, just listening to his heart beating in his chest, taking in the sweet smell of his cologne, lavishing the feel of his arms around her and she just thought about everything. About how perfect this man was, how Derek had it all to offer and yet he was still single.

Maybe that was what she had loved about him from day one, the entire idea that he had it all to offer and only few received it. Only those he trusted most got to feel this side of Derek.

"I actually don't know what I'd do without you, Handsome." She murmured sorrowfully into his chest.

"Be a pretty little mess," He teased her as they finally separated, "Now, seeing as the weasel ran, Monday I'm gonna be your date."

Penelope shook her head, "I don't need a pity date fro-"

"Who said it was a pity date?" He asked her, cutting into her statement. "I will never pity you, I refuse to ever do that to you, so we're going on one of our infamous dates and we'll see where the night leads." He then backed towards to the doorway, a cheeky grin that always won Penelope over with him on his lips, "Whatcha say?"

"How can I refuse?" She relented, her arms folded over her chest, a small grin on her lips, "I have reservations."

"You wanna use them?"

"Well it's either that or waste the money," She said and shrugged, "Non-refundable."

"Sorted then Baby Girl, we'll do that and then I am stealing the rest of the night away from you. It'll be the best Valentine's ever."

"Course it will," she scoffed disbelievingly, "Plus, didn't you have a date?"

Derek shook his head at her, "She cancelled, had a better offer." He watched her giggle in disbelief, "Now I have better plans." He threw her a wink and then disappeared and Penelope just stood there, feeling like her heart would mend and keep on ticking.

Derek would hate her if she gave up on living because of Kevin and as she stood there she realised that life with Kevin was suffocating and horrendous. She needed a more thrilling man, a man that shocked her day in day out, one that didn't get bored easily.

Sighing she went back to tidying up while she waiting on more work to get issued.

A man like that just wasn't into her.

She turned to go get a drink several moments later, needing to walk out some of the hurt still residing in her when she saw Doug the mail man coming by, he knocked even though she was staring at him and he smiled.

"Got anything for me to take off your hands, Miss Garcia?" He asked her politely.

"Quite a lot actually." She told him and then turned to her outbox, grabbing the pile of files and sealed letters, she took them to him and handed them over. "That's it all."

"Thanks, Miss Garcia," he spoke as he put the mail onto the trolley and grabbed her stuff that had just came in, "And that's yours."

"Thanks Doug," She thanked him and then took the files over to her desk dropping them down. It was then she looked down at her desk and realised a letter was missing. One that wasn't supposed to leave her possession. Panicking she rummaged around trying to find it.

Everywhere came up empty; it wasn't in her drawers, in her bag, under her desk, under a keyboard, down the back of one of the computers. She spun around, dread filling her up, and then her eyes widened; it had been in with all the letters she had brought in to send out.

Running to the door she couldn't see Doug anywhere in corridor so went in search of him, she saw him in the elevator nearly ten minutes later as the doors closed.

Now she ran for the stairs.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_Who wants to take guess? And who wants more? =P_


	2. Unsuccessful Findings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N: **_Well you all seemed to like the letter going missing =P So now you get some more... ENJOY!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had never realised just how much the mail room was resembled to a maze until she stood in the doorway of it and saw the rows of shelving winding off in all directions, the amount of letters and case files that sat ready to be taken up to be delivered. How many shoots there were to the big bosses offices and how out of her depth she felt just looking in on the amount of work there was to be done.

She felt this was a lost cause immediately.

How the hell was she supposed to find Doug in this place when she didn't even know what direction to go?

"Eenie, meanie, minie, mo, Garcie, eenie, meanie, minie, mo," She told herself and tried it, finding her choice she went for it and as she walked past the workers down in their stations and she knew she look exactly out of place in the dullest place of the entire BAU building.

She would have to grin and bear it, she had a mission, she had to find that envelope before it was sorted and delivered to its recipient.

Her heart began to race, her feet picking up speed as she saw Doug disappear around a corner and she rushed to catch him, but turning the corner he was nowhere to see.

"How big can this place be?" She huffed in annoyance, her hands slamming down against her side in frustration.

"Miss Garcia?" Doug spoke as he stepped back and came face to face with her, he smiled, "What brings you down here?"

"The mail I gave you," She said rushing it, "Where is it?"

"Ah, it's here, I was about to sort through yours and the teams stuff right now and then get it back up." Doug told her and guided her through to a work space where all the post was.

Penelope's eyes bulged somewhat at seeing how much letters and files her team collected between them. "Where's my stuff?"

"Ehh," He said and scratched his head before delving in, "Some is here, others are here." He pointed out and then carried on collecting bits and pieces from the pile of stuff she had given him no more than 20 minutes earlier. "Was there something you didn't mean to put in?"

"Yeah, a letter, a handwritten one."

"Ah, that I delivered already." He told her and watched her bolt upright in shock. "Was I not meant to? I mean I saw Agent Morgan's name on it in your handwriting and thought it looked important so I put it on his desk when I did pickups and dropped off his mail."

"Sugar sticks," Penelope muttered and ran a hand over her forehead. "Was he there?"

"No, out to lunch with Agent Reid apparently," Doug said his tone lowering with guilt, "I'm sorry Miss Garcia, I didn't realise it wasn't supposed to be delivered."

"It was my fault, it wasn't supposed to leave my apartment this morning but it did," She said and smiled and then took in a deep nervous breath, "Doug, don't apologise, I don't blame you at all, but I need to shoot."

"Is the rest oaky to be sorted?"

Penelope began to nod and back away, "Completely." She told him and then smiled and then looked down both ways in the mail room, "Wanna help a girl out, Doug and show me the exit?"

"Sure," He said and smiled before slipping out passed her and taking her back the way he came. "Lemme know if you find it."

"I will do," She said and then ran out of the door and back up the stairs to her floor.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt exasperated by the time she made it up the door that lead out to her floor, 12 flights of stairs in 5 inch heeled platforms was not a good combination, and she knew she'd be paying for it tomorrow.

So resting for a moment she caught her breath and with it gained some sort of normal composure, even though her heart was stuck in her throat, pulsating away.

As if today couldn't get any worse than it already was.

Pulling the door open, Penelope stepped out into the light of the corridor and could see that, by some stroke of luck, the bull pen was completely empty. Counting her lucky stars she rushed in, looking around for any sneaky surprises and went for Derek desk.

She grabbed his post from the in tray and began to rifle through it all, she noticed her hands shaking increasingly as she continued to search and the closer to the bottom she got the more cramped her heart locked.

"Crappers," She muttered to herself as she started again and then she finally saw her handwriting on a pink envelope. How she had missed that in the browns and manila white she had no idea but now she hand it and as she placed her hand on it a hand clapped onto her shoulder and she dropped the entire lot down, losing the letter in amongst it all.

"Nicking my post is considered a crime worthy of arrest, Baby," Derek told her teasingly, "And oh how I'd love to have your beautiful body handcuffed and vulnerable to my will."

Penelope took a few choice breaths, calming her rattling brain. She knew she was out of luck now, Derek was back and she knew, full well, that after lunch the only way he moved was for coffee or case. Coffee was on the other side of the room so she wouldn't have the chance to bolt in, grab and run to hide.

So she knew what she had to do, sucking in another breath she turned around, a smile on her lips, her eyes trying their hardest to cover up the mad panic she was currently suffering from.

"Oh Derek steps into the big bad ass agent mode," She teased back, "Now if all I had to do was make up a gimmick like taking mail I'd have done it a long, long time ago." She continued, pleased with her own act. "What's my punishment?"

Derek smirked, "I'll let you off lightly this time," He told her and gently kissed her cheek. "Can't fault a woman when she's wearing her smile at long last." He told her and then slipped passed and sat down in his chair.

Penelope melted into a smile at those words, "You're sweet." She said coyly, not knowing quite how to feel right now.

"Now, Baby, what were you doing at my desk?"

"I had some of you mail." She tried to lie.

"Oh, and that requires you going through my mail because..." He questioned her gently, wanting to know what she was really up to.

"Making sure you didn't have any of my post, and well, you don't! So I best be going back to find something to do." She then went for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Silly Girl, pump ya sexy brakes and come back here again." He instructed her sternly, and she listened, "So you were checking if I had your mail, like you had?" She nodded, "And I couldn't have just run yours to you when I got back?"

There was a moment's pause as her the clogs in her mind worked at a heightening speed, "I'm waiting on a letter..." She tried her hardest to make that sound convincing but even she wasn't quite buying it entirely.

"Oh right, well if I find anything I'll bring it right by." Derek finally told her as he began to sift through the pile now laying on his desk, "Will I know it when I see it?"

"Well it will say Penelope Garcia, not Derek Morgan," She told him sarcastically, and when he looked up at her he watched her smile innocently, "No, really it's nothing that can't wait. It's fine. It's just a letter."

"I'll bring it by regardless," He told her and smiled at her, and she could tell he was profiling her behaviour and from the look in her eyes he knew something was up, but from the lack of question she was glad he thought it was Kevin related.

Penelope went back to her office but later that night after everyone had left she went back into the bull pen to see if it was still there, by some stroke of genius he hadn't made it that far down the pile, but it was gone.

There were now only two things left in his inbox and nothing in the out tray.

Penelope could feel the _'flu'_ coming on that was going to wipe her out for the next lifetime.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Well done those who suspected it was a letter to Morgan =P_


	3. Avoidance Solves Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N:**_So my FF account went a little weird, I'll reply for sure on the next chapter (If it plays nicely of course!) For now, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you continue to love_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Day two of avoidance was working both ways for Penelope. She felt she could do this for life, hide away from one tiny error. Whereas she also felt guilty for skipping out on work because of it. She felt like the teenage girl again the one that made out behind the bleachers at High School, or the one who rebelliously smoked in the toilets during class.

Really she was shielding herself from any potential heartbreak and embarrassment.

Of course, she couldn't shy away from all attention. Phone calls, texts, emails, even visits had happened. Well the visits mostly at her request and luckily Emily had come alone. Derek, as always, had persisted on coming by, and had dropped by, but she pretended to be asleep so he had dropped off the groceries he had brought by, lingered a little and then left.

For that, for making him worry like that, she felt guilty to the core.

When Emily came round one the Saturday she had broken down. Completely cracked in half and every rabid emotion in her had flooded out onto the floor, leaving her wide open to any advice.

"You don't look ill," Emily pointed out as she sat on Penelope's couch that Saturday night, "I mean, when Hotch said you were ill, he basically made it sound like you were dying or something." She continued, "So what's up?"

Penelope didn't say a word as she grabbed them a drink.

"Is it Thursday? The whole letter debacle?" She asked Penelope and she knew the silence was golden for the answer. "Ooh it is!"

"It's not just that," Penelope said, her tone completely deflated, she knew she couldn't lie any longer. "Kevin broke up with me."

"Oh PG," Emily sympathised as Penelope finally sat down.

"And well that same night I got a little drunk and I woke up angry, I went to work carrying that anger and Derek came in and broke that and well, I'd written years ago a letter to Derek, saying how much I loved him, and well the other night I wrote another one. It wasn't supposed to go to him, I was supposed to burn the thing and well it got caught up in my work stuff and I accidently gave it to Doug, who, doing his job, gave it to Derek."

Emily nodded, listening intently.

"I went down to the mail room to get it, Doug told me it was on Derek's desk, I ran back upstairs and I thought I could grab it and burn it like I planned."

"But Derek came back?" Emily said remembering the whole scene.

Penelope gave a slight nod, "I actually listed everything, from what I felt on day one all the way until the other night when Kevin dumped me. I mean big, dark, shouldn't be told secrets are on those pieces of paper and when I went back to get it when he'd left for the night it was gone." Penelope finally breathed at finishing talking, "And I'm too embarrassed to face him so I pretended to be ill to avoid him, well at least until after Valentines."

"You're worrying him sick though." Emily told Penelope, she tilted her head to the side watching Penelope's expression. "He loves you P, always has and I'm sure he always will. He knew on Thursday that something wasn't quite right which was why he came to your office in the first place and well now, with you being _ill_, his worry just manifests."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You need to face up to it PG. You love him, and well, maybe just maybe, Doug getting hold of the letter and delivering like he was supposed to was for a reason." Emily watched Penelope go to object, "Would you have told him had you burnt that letter?"

Penelope dropped her gaze and shook her head.

"Well then, what's done is done, suck it up and get your ass back to work Monday, Garcie." Emily said as she took a sip of her wine and then smiled, "You can't keep him in the dark."

"Why not?"

Emily put her glass down, "So are you gonna just act like you have no clue about that letter although you know he does?" Emily asked rhetorically, "Just gonna keep a lid on what you really feel because you're scared he won't reciprocate?"

"I'm scared of rejection Em," Penelope admitted softly, "That's all I've had since I was actually old enough to date. It hurts to be knocked back, but by Derek, now that would be ultimate humiliation at its best."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Penelope stated sure.

"But not your heart?" Emily asked and Penelope's gaze joined hers and she could read Penelope's doubt, "We know Morgan's not the best at relationships, but why don't you make it so you're the one that steals his heart so much that he doesn't have to look anywhere?"

"I'm not enough."

"That's ridiculous!" Emily near enough shouted and then saw Penelope's eyes. "Is that Kevin's excuse? You weren't enough?" Again her response was a short nod. "Penelope, that stupid little dweeb wasn't man enough to realise that he had one of the most sensual, sexy, compassionate, interesting women in his grasp. He'll look back soon and want it back because he won't get another woman like you and then he'll be the beggar." Emily spoke, her tone heated with anger, "And then you look at him, purse those sexy lips and tell him you've got something better and then walk away. Leave him a broken man."

"What if I don't have something better?" Penelope asked almost pleadingly, "I mean if Derek knocks me back I'm not going to recover from that. I cannot cope with keeping a friendship going if he knows how I feel and he doesn't feel it back. That's like eternal damnation at its best."

Penelope her drink down with Emily's and then put her elbows to her knees and began to massage her temples. All Emily could do was watch on as she saw her friend's inner battle.

"Kevin, I can cope with leaving me, but Derek..." She trailed off exasperated, "I mean, I'm only me because of him, because I know that out there, wherever I am, there is a man rooting for me to be this sexy curvaceous goddess and that he wants to see me happy, and confident and if he knows that I love him, he'll back away and I'll lose all sense of self."

Emily was stunned into silence, she knew the depth of Penelope and Derek's relationship ran deep but she didn't expect it to be physically set as one in Penelope's system.

"I ran up 12 flights of stairs to get to our floor just so that I could process what mess my head was in."

"And you didn't take the elevator because...?"

Penelope looked up, still bent over herself, "because I would've been caught in that small space and each floor would've felt like a lifetime apart and it would've driven me crazy and..."

"So right now it's not driving you crazy no?" Emily asked her and raised an eyebrow, "Pen, you're out of loop over a man. More stir crazy than ever and all because you cannot keep this as your little secret."

"It's not my little secret..." She verified a little horrified.

"You're gonna make yourself ill if you stay in denial over it." Emily said and smiled, "Plus he wouldn't be worried over you, shop for you and come by when you're ill if he'd read that letter and got scared and didn't feel the same."

"How about he didn't actually read it?" Penelope hoped emptily.

Emily laughed, "This is Derek, everything to do with you and he has to know first. He see's your hand writing on a pink envelope and he isn't going to put it away for another day now is he?"

"You've seen it?" Penelope almost shrieked at her.

"He opened it, read for about two seconds and then bolted out of the room."

"And you didn't tell me!" Penelope screamed, not knowing whether or not to be angry or to let it go. "Emily..." She resulted in groaning.

"And me telling you would've changed what exactly?" Emily asked her knowingly, "Well let's say, after this you and Derek Morgan are gonna change and when he came back in, the amount of times he went to check his cell, and the amount of times he looked for you to come in told me everything."

"I'm so embarrassed." Penelope whined pitifully, "Wow my life is such a mess. Remember when I next wanna write an "I love you so much Derek my heart hurts" letter to stop me!"

"No can do." Emily said as she picked her wine up again, and leisurely drunk it.

"Why not?"

"Because there won't be a next time." She said with a smirk and finished her entire drink.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Penelope asked, feeling like a tortured soul above anything.

"Because it's been coming for fair too long."

Penelope didn't know what to make of that, whether she meant it was a long time coming from her side, or Derek's. So all she could do was drink her wine and think it over.

Whatever happened, Monday when she walked into work, her life was going to change for good.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_Still gonna leave ya hanging a little while longer =P_


	4. Once Upon A Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews, glad you're all still liking =)__Let's progress a little more..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had told herself that the next call she received off Derek she would answer it. Except when he rang she just stared at the phone terrified. After that she only got one more call and then she got no more.

She didn't know if to worry or be grateful.

Part of her wanted to feel worry, think that he had read the letter and now, after her neglect of answering calls, he had given up. That it had taken all of three days to break them and just by not answering and acting normal on the phone.

She realised now she looked guilty. Derek was a profiler; it wouldn't have taken a genius like Reid to point it out. Derek finds her rummaging through his mail, she acts weird, covers up with an excuse that she was putting back mail she had be given by mistake and then he finds a letter from her.

Penelope could've hit herself.

It looked like she had planted it and couldn't face the truth of the moment that fell out after. God she looked like she was caught red handed slipping a love letter into Derek's mail. It looked so planned.

Rolling onto her back she put her hands to face and she felt the familiar ache of her heart, the one she had carried around for years at the love she had for Derek, one that was masked by Kevin's affection and now, the ache that was now tearing apart her heart.

Knowing she didn't want to face this day she dropped her hands and pulled the quilt over her face and just lay there with bated breath. Not only was it a Monday, a horrible day on its own accord, but it was Valentine's Day and she was feeling like the biggest lost cause ever.

She knew the routine, Emily would have a few suitors, Reid would have a couple (two from her and Emily as per tradition) and Derek would be swamped again, and she knew she'd look at all those cards, knowing the women that sent them, all asking for a bit of him and she'd feel that all too familiar swell in her chest of jealousy as he read each of them and smirked that absolutely breath taking smile and lapped up the attention.

This year he would be a card short because she hadn't bothered, not even with Reid and she knew it was callous, the letter got posted to him and she should've just sucked it up and been her, seen where it went. Now going back to work she felt cowardly, and she felt ready to ring in and feign illness, claim that the flu she thought had finally gone had done a u-turn and attacked her again.

She knew the excuse was going to wear really thin soon. So there was only one thing for it, she was going to suck it up, put on her favourite dress, adorn it with her favourite accessories, make her hair look amazing, get her makeup perfected and then strut into work and be the tech goddess she was renowned for.

She'd deal with Derek as and when she saw him, or came in contact with him.

Pushing the sheets back she let the cool air of her apartment chill her and then she just lay deadly still for a moment before she realised it was only barely light outside. Looking at the clock it wasn't even half six and she thought it was later.

She had no idea what would've woken her, but something sure had. It wasn't like her to be woken easily. She might be an insomniac but once she was asleep, she was well and truly asleep until either a nightmare occurred or her alarm clock rang out.

Neither had occurred.

Snapping her eyes open she bolted to sit upright and then looked around, at first nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, then she fumbled for her glasses, sliding them on she realised something was very wrong.

Sliding to the edge of the bed she slowly stood up and then took the few steps towards the beaded curtain that separated her bedroom from the main living area.

Cautiously slipping her hand through she pushed some aside and peered out, immediately jumping back and trying to make sense of everything waiting for her.

Shaking her head, denying that what she saw was real she took a step forward, then another, and another, her eyes closed while she made her way into the living room and just looked around.

Her walls were covered with mini love hearts, every surface around either had rose petals on it or her favourite's flowers on. Gift after gift sat around and Penelope felt all the more confused. She went towards the kitchen, finding the counters covered in her favourite foods and drinks and she turned back to look around for an explanation, for a culprit.

And her heart sank.

There on the wall by the main window all of her favourite photos were there, labelled _Romance of a Lifetime _and her heart bottomed.

It was such a personal gesture, too personal for one person, aka Kevin, and yet perfect from another, aka Derek.

She didn't even have time to gather a thought, or try to make sense of the moment. The sound of a key in her door sounded out and she watched as her door opened and Derek walked in, yet another bunch of flowers and she just stared, her face slightly agape, no noise sounding out.

Derek looked at her standing in the minimal light, her hair tousled, her eyes heavy with sleep and an unknown hidden battle fighting in her eyes, her kitten pyjamas somewhat crumpled from her sleep.

He smiled at her, "How you feeling today, Baby Girl?"

Penelope just looked at him, it might have been only a couple of days but she had sure missed him, not just looking at him, but seeing his warm eyes, or hearing his tone of voice when he spoke to her, the feel of his arms around her when she just needed a little human affection.

She smiled a little, "Better," she lied and ran a hand up his arm somewhat nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked him, "At this time?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here, Sweetness?" Derek asked back as he dropped the bouquet of flowers onto the armchair and he shut the door and faced her, free of distractions.

Penelope didn't realise how in denial she was until she spoke, "Checking up on me?" She blurted out and even she didn't feel right saying that.

"No," Derek said as he put his hands onto the back of the armchair, "I'm not here to check on you, I know you've not been ill, so I'm here to make some corrections on a little letter I had sitting on my desk Thursday." He could see her embarrassment, the flush of her cheeks as she stood opposite him.

"I'm sorry about that." She finally spoke, "I'm sorry for not being truthful, for telling you any of that the coward way." She looked him deep in the eyes, "And I'm sorry for not being brave enough to face you. I don't get why you even bother with someone like me." She told him and looked down, her heart beating fast, her eyes finally releasing the anguish filled tears that she had managed to store away days ago.

Derek watched her torment, and he realised that she thought that everything she had done since he read that letter had been the weak way out, that being ill, hiding away had been a pathetic attempt to stop what was already in motion.

Penelope ran her hand across her forehead as she sniffled a little, "You were never meant to know." She said as their eyes met across the room, "I don't know why you did all this Derek, the pictures, the flowers, the dedication; I don't know why you think I deserve it after how horrible I've been to you over the last couple of days. You did nothing to deserve that."

Derek approached her then, not too hastily, but he felt the need to get over to her as soon as, to show her just what he thought.

Reaching her he grabbed her arms, "Now if a word of that was true, Baby Girl, would I do this?"

Penelope had no room to ask the question, or answer it when she was finally told as Derek started to kiss her, slowly at first to ease her in but the more she reacted to the chemistry the more the last couple of days seemed to look petty in comparison.

Derek pulled away, placing his forehead to Penelope's, "I love you too, Penelope."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Best Valentine's Mishap maybe? ;)_


	5. What A Way To Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N:**_So now you know he read it, let's move on a little shall we? _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes for a moment and she let the words snake around her brain. No one had ever made an "I love you" sound so intimate, so personal, so right. Yet as Derek spoke it, his voice calm, she had very little room to doubt he didn't.

"I'm in love with you," He breathed a little laughed, showing her how at ease he was for finally getting it in the open. "God I know I have been for too long and reading that letter I realised that I was done waiting for you to signal me to make a move. You never would because you've experienced too much hurt to give your heart to anyone anymore." He stood up a little, bringing his hand to cup her face in his palm, "You're such a tortured soul, Penelope, and I refuse to allow you to bottle any of it up, I know that now. I thought I understood everything there was to you, but really, I never knew half of what your heart harbours."

Penelope felt the film of tears cover her eyes and she blinked trying to keep them at bay, but it didn't work and they fell. The streams getting harder and harsher.

"Don't cry, Baby, this isn't something to cry over."

Penelope rolled her eyes, an empty attempt to halt the tears. As much as she believed him, she felt like many perfect opportunities had been lost in the mess of their friendship, in their almost secret love of one another and now, standing in his known love, she felt like her life was so surreal.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and closed her eyes again, but the movement of Derek's thumb along her cheek bone made her eyes flutter open again. "I've never felt like this for anyone, it's so strong it hurts and yet, I don't want you to have everything in me for it to just end."

Derek had to smile lightly at her vulnerability, "You trust me right?"

Penelope nodded slightly.

"And you'd trust me to save your life?" He persisted.

"More than anything." She spoke softly.

"Well then trust me with your heart because it's the most fragile thing in my entire life and that's only because it's yours and all I promise to do, from this day on, is look after it, cherish it and love it more than anything else in this world."

Penelope looked up at him, her eyes seeing the enormity of his truth, "I gave you my heart too long ago."

"And have I broken it?"

Penelope shook her head, "Never intentionally." She told him and then brought her hand to take his and she held it down against her chest, "I was never brave enough to tell you."

"Same boat Princess, we're both guilty of that crime." Derek said and then leant in, "Now that I'm not so scared I'll say it again. I love you Penelope Garcia, you're the best thing in my life, the best thing that God could've graced my life with and you're the most beautiful women that has ever been allowed to get close to me."

Penelope scoffed a little at that.

"Don't doubt me; I won't give you the opportunity to. Never will I do that. I'm done with feeling all this immense chemistry and not having any release. I promise you this Penelope, from the moment we leave this apartment; I will make sure you never have to doubt you're place in a man's life again."

Penelope smiled lightly then, a new ease, "God why did I hide from you?"

"Love is scary, Baby Girl, I know that, but now because of you, I'm not scared, I'm keeping you and I will let everyone know it." He watched her expression intently, "I'm not going to rush you, Penelope. I still hold true on our date tonight if you do."

"Erm," She stuttered for the words, not sure why and then her eyes went wide a little as Derek smiled at her nerves for the new turn of events, "I mean, yeah if you're game I'm game." She tried to act casual.

Derek smiled, "I intend to reach every base with you, P." He told her and his cheeky grin restoring to its rightful place, "Now can I get one more kiss before I make you breakfast?"

"You can have as many kisses as you want, Handsome." Penelope responded, her natural demeanour falling back into place.

Derek responded quickly, pulling her into his arms, kissing her graciously, kissing her with his every inch of energy that he had, he broke away and continued to look at her, "You know I've missed you so much in the last couple of days."

"I like to keep you waiting for perfection, Stud." She purred and then pushed away, "I'm going for a shower, _alone_, and then I'll show you how this baby girl appreciates her favourite Valentine."

Derek didn't get much more of answer other than watching her strut her way to the bathroom and all he could do as he heard the lock turn was continue to dream about her perfect body as she stood under the steaming hot shower water.

Shaking his head he went towards the kitchen and set to work. He was determined to kick start this perfectly for Penelope, he wasn't going to issue her with a whirlwind romance, he was going to give her the romance of her lifetime, the one she wanted their children and grandchildren to know.

He was damn sure she was going to get it.

He was mid cutting fruit when the door opened and steam bellowed out and then Penelope stepped out in just a towel. Immediately he felt his jeans tighten some. Just watching her stand there, her skin glistening with the after shower residue, her hair soaking on her shoulders, her skin pinked with the heat and her expression held with sheer innocence.

"Like what you see?"

Derek smirked, he was caught out, "Always have, but this is the best sight of them all."

Penelope giggled, her reddened cheeks blushing a little more, "Well if you're true to your words then this is what you'll be looking at for life." She then turned and went towards the archway for her bedroom.

"Oh believe me, Goddess, it's a view like that will never, ever get old." He shouted behind her. He could see the towel shaping her as she held it around her and he smirked, he couldn't wait to romance her, to get her how he had waited so badly to get her.

With his plan well set into its motions, he opened the cupboard under her sink and grabbed the bag from there, he knew Penelope hardly ever used his cupboard and it was clear that again he right. He took out the glasses, the plates, the table cloth and began to make the table. Grabbing a vase he picked some of the roses out of the bouquet he had brought with him that morning and placed them into it. He finally scattered the roses and confetti around and smiling at his achievement looked up just as Penelope stood in front of him, dressed and looking absolutely breath taking.

"Perfect timing," Derek commented and then went towards her, putting his hand out for her, "Breakfast Princess?"

"You really made breakfast?" She gasped emotionally, her heart swelling in that instant and she silently took his hand in hers and allowed her to be taken to the table and sat down.

"I thought we'd start this with a full stomach," He said as he leant over her shoulder, kissed her cheek and then as he moved back he whispered, "Not just a full heart."

Penelope smiled broadly at that, thankful she had chosen to put on that perfect dress and make her hair perfect with its curly waves and do her makeup seductively minimal. She wanted to do this right, she didn't want rushing from their meal to the bedroom, she wanted to be romanced by Derek, she just hoped he'd feel okay with that.

Derek watched her face as a mimosa was placed in front of her, the orange cut into a love heart and slid onto the glass for personal effect and then he watched as she watched him intently.

"Pancakes?" He asked as he brought the two plates towards her and placed the love heart shaped pancakes onto their mats, a pile of her favourite fresh fruits and a slight sprinkling of sugar, just how she liked it.

"You're really out to spoil a girl," Penelope commented breath taken for a moment at the events rolling out.

"Happy Valentine's Baby Girl," Was all he said as he kissed her across the table, "This is just the start."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Only two more chapters left =)_


	6. A Date To Start It All

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N:**_Penultimate chapter here, enjoy, it's all love from here on out =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had had a whirlwind day. She'd gone to work and from the moment she made it in she received numerous gifts, all from Derek. He'd sent her flowers and chocolates, cliché as he put it, then he'd sent her pens, followed by pieces of jewellery, a pair of shoes she had had her eye on for weeks.

Yet the one thing she was more stunned by was the dress she was wearing. He had bought her dress, one that was her style and he had told her she had to wear it, so she had accepted, if not a little wary at how good it would look on her.

She was stood in the hotel room they had for the night, the one meant originally for her and Kevin, and tried to calm her shakes as much as possible. She knew it was just a date, she had had a lot of dates with Derek, their infamous non-dates, but tonight had a lot riding on it.

It was their first steps together into something transcended way beyond the expectations of their friendship.

Taking a deep breath she finally exited the bathroom and found Derek sitting on the edge of the bed sorting his cuff links out and the moment he heard her he paused and looked up at her. Admiring the exact moment his eyes laid on her.

"Wow," He breathed out. "You look amazing." He commented as his hands dropped to his lap.

"Thank you. You clean up very well yourself, Morgs," She stated back and smiled brightly.

Penelope looked at Derek as his eyes roamed over her body, she felt a little self conscious of this kind of attention, it was so much more intimate, so much more wanting.

"Are you sure you want me?" She asked him in one breath, the nerves getting the better of her, "I mean the fresh out of long term relationship me?"

Derek stood and went towards her, a smile on his lips, "I told you I'll wait and even if it means that all this room is used for tonight is watching movies, ordering room service and sleeping then so be it, but I will wait for you and I will be here for whenever you're ready."

"What the hell did I do to deserve someone like you?" Penelope asked him meekly, her head a little dipped.

"You're worthy of so much better, but I refuse to let anyone else have you. Lynch lost and I intend to rub that in his face until my last day on this earth."

Penelope sniffed the tears away and laughed a little, "You're the best I've ever got and I intend to keep you as mine. I will show you that you chose right."

"You don't need to show me anything, Baby, I already know." Derek told her and smiled as he held her eye contact, "Never think you aren't enough Penelope. Only Kevin thinks that and look where it got us." He hooked under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, "He lost Penelope, and I plan to kill every bad feeling and memory he gave you. I will not let you be sad about him ever again."

Penelope was speechless, Derek's entire intention was to make her happy woman and he already instigated that he was in for life and she couldn't help but love the words and fall into a certain sense of peace with them.

"Maybe we should go to dinner before we don't leave at all." Penelope suggested, her tone small.

"Would that be so bad?" Derek asked her lowly, his tone alluring.

"Sugar if we don't leave I miss on having the Derek Morgan express romance me in the right order."

"Since when is there a right order with us, Goddess?"

"There's a start to everything." Penelope said and then moved away from him, grabbing her purse as she went, "Plus you never know, when the date's over you might get a kiss and move on from first base." She told him with a wink and went for the door, she didn't care if they had kissed already, she intended to finish the date properly.

Running his hand over the back of his neck he chuckled a little and followed Penelope out of the room, ready to enjoy the best date he had ever had with her.

Their first official proper date.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched as Penelope took another sip of her wine and he just had to admire her, the beauty she held, the way she looked at him and captured his attention with just a flick of her lashes.

He knew he would be the crazy man if he didn't give her the full blown romance into forever, if he made this just be and left in the morning he knew he would be the biggest idiot to ever live and he had no intention of ever leaving Penelope after all this.

"Wanna share a dessert with me?" She asked him as she slowly placed her wine glass back down, they'd made it through the starters and main course helping one another choose the best from the menu. "I mean, Kevin did after all chip in; I intend to use this to my extreme entertainment."

"That man was an absolute moron for ever walking out of your life." Derek commented as his hand slipped across the table and onto her hand. "I can't wait to see what his new girlfriend is."

"Or boyfriend?" Penelope teased, "I mean he could always be gay. He did say I wasn't enough. Maybe it's because I was missing a certain part of anatomy."

Derek let out a laugh, he could see Penelope was no longer holding the bitter shreds of what had been, she was looking onwards and upwards and he was so happy to hear the tones of sarcasm back in her voice, the one she had for a long time lost under the suppression of keeping her relationship going with Kevin.

"You're actually terrible, Princess," He told her but had to agree, "Man's crazy."

"The man's gone," Penelope finished, "Tonight isn't about him, and what we had, I don't want tonight to be ruined by that."

"Tonight will not be ruined by that." He told her and watched her smile at him, "Strawberries and cream?" Derek moved back to dessert, he shot her a look of tease and Penelope giggled, "I could so imagine eating strawberries and cream with you," He said dreamily.

Penelope watched him lick his lips and she leant in a little, her cleavage going on show as she did so, "I was more thinking off me." She teased him and sat back, "You never know you might reach third base quicker than you think, Sugar Shack."

Derek took that as his signal. "Let's go make good on that hotel room, Baby Girl." Derek finalised, she giggled as he grabbed her hand and gently wrapped his hand around it, when she got to his side he leant in and kissed her temple as they walk, "Be my valentine?"

"Thought I already accepted that invitation, Handsome?" She questioned him back as they made it to the lobby.

Quickly Derek stopped, turned to face her, "I meant every year after this."

He then kissed her, Penelope's mind racing at the heat of perfection as their lips touched one another's again, "Oh," She managed as they drew apart, "Well then I'll tell you now; it's an undying yes, Sugar," She finally replied and as Derek took her hand again and whisked her off to their hotel room she knew one thing and one thing only.

Losing that letter when she did meant she had the best Valentine's mishap ever.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Now who's for an epilogue?_


	7. Letting You Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just little loved up fun =)**

**A/N:**_Here's the epilogue =) Something just to finalise it all..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm sorry," Kevin's voice spoke, he was full to the brim with forgiveness, he looked ready to drop to his knees and place the rose that was in his hand into his mouth and shoot her the puppy dog stare.

"Valentine's was last week," Penelope said as she continued to tidy up her office. She had no interest in him anymore, her heart didn't pang rhythmically when she looked at him anymore. All her feelings for Kevin Lynch were now burnt out reminders of what once was.

"I know, and I'm sorry yours wasn't the best, but please give me another chance." He pleaded with her, trying to get her to look at him, "I'm going to keep coming back Penelope, you know we're made for one another."

Penelope turned to him, smiled sweetly, "No we're a couple that got lost in being comfortable." She told him as she crossed her arms, "I don't want comfortable, Kevin." She told him, "I want excitement, I want electricity, I want fun, Kevin. Not night's at home while you play on the computer and then go to bed, or where you're always nitpicking at me for being gone stupid hours and coming home to go to bed. We didn't accept one another that way in the beginning, we're not now."

Kevin dropped the flower.

"Plus, was it not you that told me I wasn't enough for you?" She asked him, her tone slightly agitated. She looked at him; he couldn't see any sadness over that. "If we were gonna work, then it would be me grovelling back to you Kevin, not the other way and after your break up, after you told me the last couple of years were a mistake I realised that I never, ever want a boyfriend that is like you. We might have met through our interests and job but that doesn't thrill me, that doesn't inspire me to see a future."

"Please, Penelope, one more chance."

"No, Kevin, no more chances. If we were meant we wouldn't be in the predicament to need second chances. We should just work and love one another enough. I still stand by your decision; we aren't enough for one another."

Kevin stood gobsmacked for a moment. "You know I'm the best you can do." He said bitterly, "You know it, Penelope."

"Kevin, I'm not blind, I know what I can and can't get. I know I can pick a man up easily. After all I have all the assets to get someone else, but I refuse to be bullied back into whatever we were and I will not be made to feel bad because I made an important decision in my life."

"Penny," he breathed, "Don't you get it?" He started again.

"Messing with my girl are we Lynch?" Derek asked as he stepped into the room, he respected Penelope enough to have her chance to defend herself, but when Kevin refused to listen to reason he saw it as his opportunity to step in and whisk her off home.

"Oh great, Morgan steps in once again." Kevin said and turned his attention to the agent, "You know what, it's your fault I broke up with her and well I think as long as there's the pair of us she'll have to choose." Kevin said and turned back, "I gave you the choice before but dropped it. Now who is it going to be Penelope, me, who will be here forever, or Derek Morgan, who will, once he's had his fun, be up and gone in the blink of the eye."

Penelope smirked.

"That wasn't wise." Derek dropped in noticing that look, he knew she hated ultimatums.

"I choose Derek; the man who loves me and makes my life just that bit more exciting." She told him, taking on Emily's advice, pursing her lips; she smiled at Derek, then down at Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin, I refuse to wait around for you to realise that I am who _you_ want, and I don't want that life. Not after last week when you dumped me. I gave you it all and then you told me I didn't care. That wasn't fair and you know it." She told him and then grabbed her bag and took Derek's hand and let him take her home, "I'll see you around."

Reaching the elevator Derek halted, "Wait for me, I just need a few moments with Kevin."

"What? Why?"

"Just a final thought." Derek said and turned to go back to her office, he stepped in finding Kevin sitting down in shock, the letter in his hands and he already knew it was too late. Kevin had read the letter. "Lynch, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now..."

"Yeah you're right, you are. Couldn't jump in my grave quick enough." Kevin said bitterly, "I mean you got the rebound girl."

Derek chuckled, "Penelope would never have been the rebound girl."

"Why the hell not?" Kevin asked and stood up, "She got out of a nearly 3 year relationship Morgan, of course she is."

"You've read the letter so you'll understand why she isn't." Derek said, "I don't care what you do with it, you read it without permission so I guess that's more fool you."

Derek offered Kevin a sad smile and then went back to Penelope. He refused to tell Penelope what Kevin had done; she didn't need to know that he had read something that was the most private thing to them.

Kevin looked down at the letter, at Penelope's swirly writing, what was he supposed to do? He had no idea, he read at his curiosity and now all he could do was deal with the words that were burnt into his memory.

He realised that Penelope was enough for him, she always was, but her heart was never for him to take.

Now he knew a little too late to ever change her mind.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Derek,_

_You know I'm a romantic, have been since I was at that age to know what the love of a man felt like. I always held that fairytale ending safe, believing that one day my prince would just come into my life in the best way possible and be firmly stuck there._

_Sure I didn't believe it'd happen at a club, he'd come in, dance me off my feet and give me a magical kiss come midnight, or would he come into my life and then one day wake me from my dreams with a gentle kiss. But I guess I'd never have guessed he'd come into my life the way you did. _

_You don't understand what it feels like to be me with you in my life because I refused a long time ago to ever get hurt with what I harbour. I had you as a friend, what more could I ask for? Simple answer is I could've asked for nothing and everything. I lavished having you get close to me, knowing me, understanding me, loving me in a sisterly way, but I always wished there were more to the touches, the kisses, the teasing, the nicknames. _

_And I could wish to the stars and back that you would just look at me one day and see me for the woman that loves you. That loves the past, present and future you, Derek. I don't care what's happened to you, you wouldn't be the man that I met all those years ago if you hadn't survived them. _

_When I'm home on a weekend, or you're out on a case, I get excited to hear your voice and see you again. To feel that rush of adrenaline within me and to know that someone like you appreciates me for me. That you look forward to seeing me too. That you don't look at how imperfect I am and day in day out want me to change. _

_But I guess that's what I fell in love with._

_The way you accept people for who they are. And I guess that's why I'll always lose out, and why I can never tell you what's in this letter. I will never, ever be the best for you. We've all seen you best, seen what you can get and they are stunning and they are perfect. _

_I'm just Penelope Garcia. The girl that unknowingly handed her heart to her best friend the day she met him, hoping it would be put to good use one day. _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Valentine's Mishap -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _**The End!**_

_A happily ever after guys, hope you liked, thanks to all the great reviews, favourites and alerts =)_


End file.
